civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Qin (Shi Huang)
Qin led by Shi Huang is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction Qin The Qin dynasty was the first imperial dynasty of China, lasting from 221 to 206 BC. The dynasty was formed after the conquest of six other states by the state of Qin, and its founding emperor was known as Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of Qin. The Qin state derived its name from its heartland of Qin, in modern-day Gansu and Shaanxi. The strength of the Qin state was greatly increased by the legalist reforms of Shang Yang in the fourth century BC, during the Warring States period. In the mid and late third century BC, the Qin accomplished a series of swift conquests, first ending the powerless Zhou dynasty, and eventually conquering the other six of the Seven Warring States to gain control over the whole of China. Shi Huang According to legend, a rich merchant named Lu Buwei befriended a prince of the Qin State during the latter years of the Eastern Zhou Dynasty (770-256 BCE). The merchant's lovely wife Zhao Ji had just gotten pregnant, so he arranged for the prince to meet and fall in love with her. She became the prince's concubine, and then gave birth to Lu Buwei's child in 259 BCE. The baby, born in Hanan, was named Ying Zheng. The prince believed the baby was his own. Ying Zheng became king of the Qin state in 246 BCE, upon the death of his supposed father. Dawn of Man Oh, wise and mighty Qin Shi Huangdi, the king of Qin and first Emperor of united China. Qin was an ancient Chinese state established in ninth century before Christ. During the early Warring States period, Qin's underdevelopment and decline had resulted in territorial losses to the Wei Kingdom. But then began a time of reformation in the legal, economic and social systems. The aristocracy system was abolished, all slaves granted citizenship rights, and meritocracy was practised in the military. Focus on increasing agricultural output resulted in major population growth, and the possibility of creating a larger army. Qin rose to prominence and emerged as one the dominant superpower among the Seven Warring States. The final advantage they needed to spread their supremacy over all China was a wise king with an unyielding will. You were that unyielding will, and China has been greatful ever since. The eternal glory of Qin Shi Huang, whose wisdom created countless wonders, many declared impossible, is challenged once more. Can your greatness unify the warring states of Earth and make them one under the heaven? Can you succeed where once you failed, and discover the secret of eternal life? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "You are allowed to approach the Emperor to within a hundred paces! What an honour for a nameless visitor! Why have you come?" Introduction: "You stand, admittedly very far away behind several screens, before the Emperor of all China! I presume you have bought gifts?" Defeat: "I am tired of this world where every single monkey claims to be a deity." Defeat: "I was sure eternal life... would be mine... this... time..." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Ancient Infantry Model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 7: China * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Oriental Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:China